


The End of the Honeymoon

by durgasdragon



Series: The Honeymoon [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha waits for the honeymoon phase to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Old and reposting

_ ****_

_The End of the Honeymoon_

 __

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s Naruto and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece._

 _Summary: Konoha waits for the honeymoon phase to end._

 _Author’s Note: Just a short piece of little substance that I came up with when I was sleep-deprived. Possible out-of-characterness and general abuse_

 _Rating: K+_

 

The whole of Konohagekure wasn’t too surprised when Hatake Kakashi and Unimo Iruka got together—really, once the two finally started noticing each other, it was only a matter of time. The sexual tension between them had skyrocketed very quickly and was so thick that even three-year-olds noticed it.

But really, there had to be a limit on how long someone could stay in the honeymoon phase. Not even Asuma and Kurenai’s crazed bliss had lasted this long.

Iwashi started complaining to Tsunade after about five months. He was tired of walking into the Mission Room on late nights to the smell of sex and lust and both Kakashi and Iruka in dishevelled messes.

Suzume finally told Iruka while she was glad that he had a very healthy and active relationship, he really needed to stop pinning Kakashi to whatever was available in the classroom. It didn’t set a good example for the children.

Genma stopped stuffing things in Gai’s mouth when the spandex-covered man started spouting off how Wonderful it was that his Eternal Rival was so Happy in his Youthful Relationship and how he Hoped that the two would continue being so Joyous and Bold, but he was Deeply Concerned that Kakashi wasn’t spending as much time Strengthening his Youthful Resolve in their Wonderful Challenges any more. Genma reasoned that if Gai interrupted Kakashi’s attempts to find out if Iruka still had a stomach with his tongue enough, maybe he could actually get some work done.

Ibiki—while pleased that finally Kakashi had someone to stabilise him, even _if_ it was someone as spastic as Iruka—finally had to threaten the both of them with a month in Interrogation— _away_ from each other—if they didn’t stop stealing the standard-issue handcuffs and ropes.

Izumo had give up hope that his retinas would ever be the same again and instead started investing in therapy.

Shikamaru stopped complaining about how troublesome the two were to Chouji and started to plan how he could get around being Iruka’s substitute—even if that meant taking training missions with Gai and Lee.

Kotetsu finally gave up and moved. Iruka simply didn’t take the subtle hints of the banging on the walls, the housing ads taped to the doors, windows, mirrors, and cups, the magazines and equipment on how to soundproof your house, or the ball gags strapped to anything that didn’t move in the apartment.

Raidou asked Kakashi to _please_ STOP plastering Iruka right next his door and to _please please oh PLEASE_ NOT have make-out sessions RIGHT THERE.

The Inuzukas noted it was getting harder and harder to distinguish Kakashi’s and Iruka’s scents from each other. The Aburames had to start give the two wide berth because whenever the two were near each other, the pheromones they gave off confused the bugs.

Konohamaru and his friends were sick of finding Ebisu unconscious in a pool of blood. The doctors were getting tired of trying to find people who could donate blood that Ebisu could have. Both parties were fed up with dragging Ebisu to the hospital.

Ebisu wasn’t sure that he had any of his own blood anymore.

Pakkun had virtually no complaints. But that was only because he got all the leftovers when Kakashi and Iruka couldn’t wait to finish dinner before they went at it again. He was, however, sick of seeing all that perfectly good food go to waste because nobody would touch any of it if the humans couldn’t even clear off the table. No-one wanted to see if the food escaped unscathed.

Everyone knew that something had to be done when Anko started commenting on the fact that she thought that Kakashi and Iruka were taking the honeymoon thing on for too long. People could overlook two months and people could turn a blind eye to six months. But when the tally was starting to be in the range of two years with no signs of anything slowing down to a comfortable and compatible enjoyment, drastic measures were called for.

No-one felt any guilt when they set up Naruto to walk in on his former senseis. Maybe _that_ would end the damn honeymoon.

 __

* Fin *


End file.
